When the temperature of a battery is low, the internal resistance of the battery is large and the output is low.
In order to obtain a predetermined output in a low temperature environment, the temperature of the battery must be increased.
In this context, it is known that coercively causing the battery to discharge increases the battery temperature by electrical discharge energy.